How did it happen?
by Yolei Chang
Summary: I'm sorry for deleting the story but I decided to rezamp the whole thing. I will finish this. I swear
1. Li's POV

Chapter 1: Li pov

Li growled in the back of his throat loudly, while crumbling up another sheet of paper. Li was mad… No, that's not the right word… Li was frustrated and couldn't concentrate. And this wasn't the first time either, but at least then it happened at school. 'How is that any better?' you might be thinking to yourself. Well… at least at school the object of his distraction was there, at home… I let you figure that one out. And it wasn't just anybody, oh no, it had to be his rival… the person he was fighting against… Eli Moon, the person who just HAPPENS to be the reincarnation of Clow Reed. And just to make matters worse he was straight. Well, at least that's what Li believed.

Li on the other hand was gay, and he knew it. But that was a problem in itself. It would be a great dishonor to his family if it was found out that he was gay, and not only that. But he was attracted to Eli Moon, which would make it even worse.

Li sighed in defeat. 'I'm not going to get any work done,' he thought in disdain. Flopping back onto his bed, he looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. 'Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve such a fate?' Li sighed again. I guess I should try to get some sleep.' Getting up, he changed into black, silk pj pants and turned out the lights in his room. Crawling under the covers, he prayed to whatever gods were watching over him to help him find a solution to his crush on Eli Moon.

On know to him, a plan was being formed, but not by whom you would expect…

TBC

Tell me what you think.


	2. Eli's what?

Chapter 2: Eli's what?

Eli looked out the window with unseeing eyes.

"Master, you should be sleeping," Suppi said, flying into the room.

Eli sighed. Turning to look at Suppi, he gave him a slight smile. "I'll go to bed soon. I don't feel very tired. I decided to sit out here and for a bit and think."

Suppi nodded, before landing softly on the arm of the couch Eli was sitting in. "Anything inspiring?"

Eli gave him a blank stare. "Excuse me?"

Suppi snorted. "What exactly were you thinking about, master?"

Eli blinked a few times before looking away with a quick, "nothing".

Suppi thought he saw a light twinge of pink on Eli's cheeks before he turned away. "Nothing, huh? I've know you to long to know that you are lying, so you might as well tell me now 'cause I'll end up finding out anyhow." Flying off the arm of the chair he landed on the window seal, looking at Eli.

Eli blushed. With a sigh he closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Suppi. "You know me to well my friend, you know me TO well."

"So?" Suppi asked impatiently.

Eli took a deep breath. "I've been thinking lately…"

"Obviously," Suppi muttered under his breath. Eli sent him a deadly glare. Suppi shrugged his shoulders. "Well it's true. You've been staying to yourself as of late and have been starting to worry both me and Ruby, but we thought it would be best to wait a little while longer."

Eli snorted in amusement. "Ruby was worried about me?"

Suppi only gave him a blank stare. "As you were saying…"

Eli blushed lightly and cleared his throat. "Yes… well… I've been thinking… about someone… someone I know that I shouldn't be thinking about… well I mean in the way I've been thinking… and I shouldn't, but I do…and …" Eli stopped looking down at the carpet, his blush deepening.

Suppi blinked a few times. He's never heard Eli start before, and he's know him since birth. "O-kay… who is this mysterious person that you shouldn't be thinking about?"

Eli muttered something that Suppi could barely hear. "Could you say that louder? I didn't hear you, master."

Eli huffed in displeasure. "… it's Li."

Suppi went still in shock 'It couldn't be! His master was in love with someone who wanted him to fall at his own hands! How could this be?' "Why?" he asked, not truly wanting the answer but asking anyway.

Eli hesitated before responding. "I don't really know. I just… I just… do."

Suppi sighed. "What are you going to do about it?" It wasn't like he could do anything about stopping his master's feeling for :shudder: Li, but he could help him get Li, somehow.

Eli looked up, startled. "Do about what?"

"Li Syaoran."

"Nothing," Eli said sadly, looking down at his folded hands in on the arm of the chair.

"What!?" Suppi yelled. "Are you telling me that the reincarnation of the greatest wizard of man kind is going to sit on his ass and do nothing!"

Eli gave him a stern look. "Must you be so crude?"

"But it's true, is it not?"

Eli looked away with a sigh. "Well yes, but…"

"But? Come now Master Eli, I'm beginning to think you truly are an idiot." Eli glared at him. "Well I am. Do you or do you not know how to use magic? I mean all you'd have to do is—"

"No," Eli said, cutting off the rest of what he was going to say.

"EXCUSE me?"

"I said no. I want to get him without spells or potions or anything magic inclined. I want… I want his feeling for me to be true and from the heart. Do you understand now why I'm not going to do anything?"

Suppi crossed his arm (…er, legs… er, paws?) "Hn. That the most stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Ah, then you understand. Good." Eli stood up, stretching his back. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Oyasumi, Suppi." Walking out the door, he gave Suppi a slight wave.

"Goodnight, master." Suppi said turning to look out the window.

A few minutes passed before, "Aren't you going to try and help, Benny?"

"No I'm not Ruby, but then again how is it possible to help? And by the way, my name is not Benny."

"Benny-baby it's really quite simple what we have to do…"

"Would you care to tell what exactly it is that 'we have to' do? And by the way, how did it become 'we'?"

"We just have to make them fall in love."

Suppi snorted. "You make it sound so simple."

"It is. I found this wonderful potion—"

"Didn't you hear what the master had said?" Ruby gave him a blank stare. "He doesn't want to use magic."

"Oh I heard him," Ruby answered with a wink. "But he never said that we couldn't."

Suppi sighed. "I will not go along with this Ruby."

"Hn. Fine I'll do it on my own," Ruby said then disappeared with a flick of her hair.

Suppi groaned. "I just KNOW something bad is going to happen."

TBC


	3. Tea? What Time? With Who?

Chapter 3: Tea? What time? With who!?

Beep, beep, be—.

Li slammed his hand down on his alarm clock. Groaning, Li got up on stretched before out the window.

'Another sunny day, I wish I could feel so happy.' Sighing, he quickly went to take a shower.

Walking out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist, he was surprised to see Ruby sitting on his bed.

"Ohayo Ruby," Li said grabbing tightly to the towel around his waist.

"Ohayo Li. How are you this morning?" Ruby said with an overly bright smile.

"It's fine. And yours?" Li asked cautiously, walking over to his closet.

"Quite well, even though Yue might not be," Ruby said, her smile turning evil.

Li shook his head with a chuckle. 'Poor, Yue.' Taking out a pair of pants and a t-shirt, he turned to Ruby. "If you will excuse me for a moment…"

Ruby waved her hand as if to dismiss him. "It's no problem."

Li walked into the bathroom, leaving it ajar so that he could continue to talk to her. "To what do I owe this visit, Ruby?"

"Don't you mean 'to whom'?" Ruby asked wishing she could see the look on his face.

Li heart skipped a beat before starting again, double-time. Quickly pulling on his t-shirt he opened the door to look at Ruby. "Eli—Eli sent you? Why?"

Ruby sighed and pouted. "I'm a messenger for today." Ruby gave herself a mental cheer when she heard Li gasp. "He's invited you over for tea at 1. I f you can come, that is."

"Yes!" Li practically yelled before calming himself down. "I mean… I wouldn't mind coming over for tea. Was there anything he wanted to talk about?"

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "He didn't tell me anything." Ruby stood up. "I'll go tell him you accepted his invitation, Syaoran."

"Sayonara, Ruby," Li said watching her take off from his balcony.

'I can't believe it! Eli wants ME to come over for tea,' Li thought, walking over to his bed to sit down, when 'what ifs' put a damper on his excitement. 'But what if Sakura's there? That means that this must be important. But what if she's not, and it's just me and him? What if I slip up and accidentally tell him how I feel?' Li groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I shouldn't have accepted." Li took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "But it's to late now."

TBC


	4. You did WHAT!

Chapter 4: You did WHAT!?

"Master!" Ruby exclaimed, landing on the balcony.

Eli turned quickly. "Ohayo Ruby. Out bugging Yue again?"

Ruby blew him a raspberry at Eli. If I wanted to be curtsied I could go talk to Benny."

Eli laughed. "I was only joking. But then why do you seem so happy?"

"Is it a crime to be happy?"

"For you it is," Suppi said from where he laid on the sofa in the living room. "You are always up to something when you're this happy."

Ruby gave them a look of innocence. "Me? Never."

Eli gave Ruby a stern look. "Ruby, what did you do?"

"Nothing serious," Ruby said with a smug look. "…just invited Li over for tea, at your invitation of course."

Eli went pale. "You did WHAT?!"

Ruby gave him a cheek smile. "He'll be here at 1."

Eli's face reddened in anger. "What would possess you to do such a thing!? You'd best go tell him the truth—"

"Don't be so uptight, master. He seemed excited when I asked him—"

"He did?" Eli interrupted, his anger disappearing quickly. "He was excited?"

"Yes he—master!" Ruby quickly went running after Eli, who had gone inside.

'This will be perfect.' Eli thought. 'Now I can tell him.' Eli began to chew on his lower lip. 'But what if he doesn't fell the same way? What if hates me and I lose his friendship, what little I already have of it.' Eli groaned, sitting down in his chair.

"Master? Daijobou desuka?" Suppi asked looking up from his book.

"Yes… no… I don't know!" Eli sighed. "Li's coming in…" looks over at the grandfather clock, "… 3 hours and I have to figure out what to say to him."

Suppi spoke up after a moment. :How about the truth?"

"How about I sign my own death warrant? Heavens knows it will be a hell of a lot easier then telling him how I feel about him," Eli responded sarcastically.

"It was just a suggestion," Suppi said, sounding offended.

"Gomen nasai Suppi. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that…" Eli paused, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "… What if… he doesn't…" Eli didn't have the heart to finish the rest of the sentence.

"Master you shouldn't think about the 'what ifs'. It does no good to worry about something that you have no control over. You'll never know what will happen until it happens."

"Demo…"

"There are no 'demos' in life master. You have 2 choices. Either you tell him, or you let it keep eating you up inside."

"Maybe you should start taking your own advice Benny," Ruby muttered, giving been a sly look.

Suppi blushed. "Shut up, Ruby."

Eli gave them both a confused look. "Is this something I need to know?"

"Yes," Ruby said with a smile.

"No!" Suppi yelled at the same time, glaring at Ruby.

"Um…?" was the only response Eli could think of at the moment.

Suppi continued to glare at Ruby. "It's nothing important master. You have no need to worry about it."

Ruby snorted. "Yeah right."

"Okay," Eli said still worried. "If you believe that it's not important I won't pressure you about it."

Suppi let out a deep breath. 'Damn Ruby and her big mouth,' he thought to himself. 'She needs to learn when to keep her trap shut.'

"Now about your meeting with Li…" Ruby declared, breaking an acquired silence.

Eli groaned. "Can't we cancel this?"

"No! You invited Li here!" Ruby said in shock. "Do you know how insulted he would be?"

Eli gave her a skeptical look. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who invited him over without conversing with me first."

"That's true, but if you had thought of the idea of having him over for tea would you have had the guts to ask him, personally."

Eli blushed. "Well, since you're the one who planned this, what should I do?"

Ruby gave him a blank look. "Uh… I didn't think that far ahead."

Suppi sighed. "Can I make a suggestion?"

Eli looked over at him. "By all means, go right ahead."

"Try finding out about how he feels about love before deciding whether you should tell him how you feel or not."

Eli thought for a moment. "That's a good idea Suppi, but what exactly should I say?"

"That you will have to figure out all on your own, after all we won't be here."

"What! Why?"

"We don't wish to interfere, master." Ruby answered.

Eli opened his mouth then closed it moments later.

"As shocked as I am to say this, but Ruby's right about this," Suppi said with a nod in agreement with what Ruby had said.

"Thanks. I think," Ruby muttered.

"I think it would be best if you take the 2½ hours you have before Li comes to think of what you want to say," Suppi suggested, closing his book.

"But what about—" Eli began

"Ruby and I can take care of the food. If that's what you're worried about." Suppi interrupted.

Eli opened his mouth again, only to close it.

Ruby said after a moment, "You shouldn't waste you time."

Eli sighed. "Yes. You're right." Standing up he looked over at Ruby and Suppi. "Arigatou. If you need me I'll be in the garden." With that said he left closing the door behind him.

Ruby smiled evilly. "Perfect. Everything is going as planned."

"Planned? What do you mean Ruby?" Suppi asked, afraid of the answer.

"Why to get those 2 together, of course." Ruby gave him a 'well duh' look. "What else would I be planning?" shaking her head she went into the kitchen.

"What exactly are you 'plans'?" Suppi asked, flying after her.

Ruby didn't answer, but took a book off the shelf and began flipping through it, lightly muttering under her breath.

"Ruby? What are you doing?" Flying over, Suppi looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. Reading a few words his eyes grew large. "Ruby! You can't do this!"

Ruby looked over her shoulder at him with a glare. "And why can't I?"

"The master… he said… he doesn't want…" taking a moment to collect his thoughts he glared back at Ruby. "The master won't like this Ruby."

"If the master doesn't know about it, he won't have to worry about 'not liking' my plan," Ruby's glare turned icy.

Suppi shivered. 'Is it just me, or has it gotten colder in here?'

"And he won't find out unless SOMEBODY tells him," her glare turned deadly. "Are you going t BE that someone, Benjamin?"

Suppi gulped before shaking his head, no.

ruby gave him a bright smile. "Great." Turning back to the book she began flipping through it again.

Suppi breathed a sigh of relief. Thinking it best to stay out of Ruby's way he started to fly away when Ruby grabbed him and pulled him back. "What the—"

"You weren't planning on leaving now were you Benny?" Ruby asked or more like told him 'he wasn't going anywhere' but making it sound innocent. "I hope not 'cause I really need your help in this Benny-baby."

Suppi sighed, accepting his fate. "How can I help?"

Ruby's smile turned positively evil.

TBC

Kinda long, but I got my point across. Tell me what you think.


	5. Telling Sakura

Chapter 5: Telling Sakura

Li skid to halt when he saw Sakura. "Sakura!"

Sakura looked up at him with a bright smile. "Ohayo Li-chan. I was wondering if you had forgotten or not."

"Ohayo Sakura. Ruby had stopped by and I lost track of time. Gomen." Li said in a rush.

"It's fine. Why did Ruby stop by?" Sakura asked, curious.

Li blushed a light pink. "It wasn't anything important. Just delivering a message from Eli, that's all."

Sakura gave him a stern look. Then grabbed his arm and made him sit on the beach with her. "Okay Li Syaoran, spill it."

Li gave her a confused look. "Spill what?"

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh, and rolled her eyes. "Tell me what the message was that Ruby told you."

Li looked at his feet, light pink turning to red. "It's not important Sakura." Li decided that the best course of action would be to try to change the subject. "Wasn't there something you wanted to talk about with me?"

Sakura glared at him. "Oh, no you don't. What I have to say can wait. Now tell me what she said!" She started to shake his arm.

Li sighed. "Alright Sakura…" pausing, Li tried to think of what exactly to tell her without telling her everything.

"Come on and just tell me Li, onegai?" Sakura started to whine.

Li gave her a disgusted look. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Whine."

Sakura glared. "Well if you would just tell me I wouldn't have to whine."

Li winced. "Gomen nasai, Sakura. I didn't mean it like that."

Sakura gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it Li-chan. But now you have to tell me what Ruby said."

Li sighed again. "Eli asked me over for tea at I o'clock today—"

"You accepted right?"

Li blinked at her for a minute. "Well… yes—"

"Good." Sakura gave him a once over. "You're not wearing that, are you?"

Li looked down at his blue jeans and t-shirts. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Sakura gave him a 'well duh' look. "I thought you would want to look GOOD for Eli."

Li blushed scarlet. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'm sure. That's why you're always watching Eli in class."

Li's blush darkened. "I don't know what your talking about, Sakura Avalon, but I do not 'watch' Eli in class."

Sakura pinched him hard on the arm.

"Itai!" Li glared at her, rubbing where she had pinched him.

"You are a terrible liar Li Syaoran. You can't deny that you have feelings for Eli Moon. I've known you to long."

Li sighed in defeat. "It doesn't bother you?"

"Nani?"

"My… preference…" Li said cautiously.

"Why should it bother me?" Sakura was silent for a moment. "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Nani? You wanted to talk to me about my preferences!" Li exclaimed loudly. 'I didn't think I was that transparent.'

"No! Not yours… mine," Sakura muttered, standing up.

Li was quiet, trying to understand, but his mind couldn't comprehend. "Sakura?"

Grabbing his arm she pulled up off the bench and out of the park. "Come on. We need to go find something for you to wear."

"What!? Wait…!" Li yelled, stumbling after her.

"You only have an hour, and you want to look good, don't you?"

"Whatever you say Sakura," he sighed out.

"Good." Sakura continued dragging him, rattling off ideas for outfits.

'What have I done to deserve this?' Li thought, feeling helpless. 'It's only tea, not lunch. Perhaps I should remind her about that.' Looking over at her he decided against it. 'Why spoil her fun? She has been upset as of late after all. And it's sort of my fault by far…' sighing he continued to allow Sakura to drag him up the street.

TBC


	6. Yue

Chapter 6: Yue?

"What are you two doing?"

Ruby jumped and turned around. "Yue?! What are you doing here?"

Yue walked over to the table and looked at the magic book. "…why are making an…" Yue paused, reading over the recipe. "…aphrodisiac?" Yue turned to stare at Ruby.

Ruby gave Yue a sheepish smile. "It's for the master…"

Yue turned to look at Suppi. "What's going on?"

Suppi sighed in disdain. "Master Li is coming by at one," Suppi said, in the way of explanation.

Yue gave him a confused look. "I don't—" Then understanding hit. He glared at Suppi. "Master Eli would NEVER do anything like this, let alone tell you two to d o it."

Suppi looked over at Ruby. "This wasn't my idea."

Ruby huffed. "Traitor."

Suppi didn't respond.

TBC

Really short, I know, but Yue dosen't talk enough for my to write a long chapter.


	7. Eli finds out the truth

Chapter 7: Eli finds out the truth

"What am I going to say to Li?" Eli asked aloud to himself. "I don't want to lose our friendship, what little of it we already have, but I want him to know hoe I feel."

Eli sighed and walked over to the window. 'Why does life have to be so cruel?' Looking out the window he gasped in surprise. Quickly moving to the left side of the window he peeked out, there he saw Sakura and Li walking down the street. "Now what could they be up to?" Opening the window a crack…

"…Madison is sure to have something nice for you to wear," Sakura said still dragging him along.

Li groaned. "Sakura, I'm sure I have something at home I could wear."

Sakura pouted. "But Li-" she stopped and stood in front of him.

"No Sakura. If you want to help me we'll use my wardrobe, understand? No 'ifs' 'ands' or 'buts' about it."

Sakura sighed in defeat. "Oh alright. Well do it your way Li."

Li gave her a slight nod. "Good." Li started to walk. Head held high with arms swinging and knees high. He stopped when he heard Sakura giggled. Turning he gave her a curious look. "What's funny?"

Sakura broke into hysterics. "Oh Li… if you expect to impress Eli… that's not going to help…"

Li blushed to the shade of a red tomato. Turning, he continued walking, head bowed and shoulder hunched.

"Hey! Chotto matte, Li!" Sakura went running after him still laughing.

'Try to impress me?' Eli thought crossing over to sit down on his bed. 'What could Sakura have meant by that?' Eli's heart skipped a beat. "Maybe… maybe he has feelings for me." Eli smiled before falling back onto his bed, arms spread wide. "Feelings… perhaps even love…" Eli laughed. He couldn't feel happier at the moment.

TBC


	8. The search for the right outfit

Chapter 8a: The search for the right outfit

Li ducked as another piece of clothing came flying at his head. "Sakura!?"

Sakura turned and sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Li, you need to go shopping more. You have nothing good to wear."

Li groaned. 'Great. Now I'll have to clean all this up,' Li thought looking at the clothes scattered around his room. "Sakura. Sakura?"

Sakura, at that moment, was on her hands and knees digging through the bottom of Li's closet. "Ah ha! I thought I saw something down here." She pulled out a dark green duffel bag and showed it to Li.

Li gave her a confused look. "And what's so special about a duffel bag?"

Sakura looked at him like he was stupid. "Not the bag! But what's in the bag! Duh!"

"Uh… okay… so what's in the bag?"

"If I remember correctly…" Sakura paused, throwing the bag onto the bed and opening it. "Jackpot."

"What did you find?" Li asked, curious.

Sakura gave him a huge smile. "This…" she held up a dark red suit with Chinese characters written on the bottom and a green dragon going up the right pants leg.

Li groaned

TBC


	9. Another closet search

Chapter 8b: Another closet search

"Master?" Suppi said, slowly opening the door.

Eli poked his head out of his closet. "Help."

Suppi blinked for a few moments. "Excuse me?"

Eli sighed in disdain. "I need to find something to wear during tea." Suppi didn't move. "I need to hurry Suppi, Li will be here soon."

"Why? Can't you wear what you've already got on?"

"That wouldn't be practical Benny. Surely you should know that," Ruby said from behind him.

Suppi gave her a frown. "He only has 15 minutes until Master Li arrives."

"Only 15 minutes!?" Eli shouted before ducking back into the closet. "I'd better hurry!"

Suppi sighed. "Master I really don't think—"

Eli stepped out, holding up two button down shirts. One was yellow with orange trim, the other was dark green with blue trim. "Which one?"

Ruby nudged Suppi with a finger and a slight nod toward Eli.

Suppi rolled his eyes heavenward. "Green."

Eli looked carefully over the green shirt. "Khakis or blue jeans?"

"Khakis," Suppi answered without hesitation.

Eli went inside the closet before walking back out with the shirt and pants. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"Alright," Ruby said backing out the room. "I'll finish setting up the tray for tea."

Eli looked at Ruby carefully. "You did something, didn't you?"

Ruby tensed before giving Eli a look of innocents. "Whatever do you mean, master?"

Eli growled. "Ruby…"

"Shouldn't you go take a shower? Li will be here very soon." Suppi interjected, taking the focus off of Ruby.

"Hn." Eli nodded before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Benny."

Suppi shrugged. "It's nothin'. You shouldn't have come in here though."

Ruby stuck her tongue out at him. "I just wanted to find out if he had figured out what to say to master Li yet."

Suppi sighed. "Let's set-up the tea set, unless you WANT to be here when Eli gets out the shower."

Ruby gulped. "No, that's quite alright." Ruby quickly turned and left.

Suppi chuckled. "Baka."

TBC


	10. The truth comes out sakura

Chapter 9: The truth comes out. (Sakura)

Li tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Stop tugging Li," Sakura said, slapping his hand away.

"Itai!" Li yelled, rubbing the back of his hand and giving her a wounded look. "Saakuurraa!"

"Don't whine Li." Sakura smirked. "You probably won't be wearing that suit in an hour or so anyway."

Li blushed scarlet. "Sakura!"

Sakura gave him an innocent look. "Nani?"

"You are as bad as Madison," Li muttered under his breath.

Sakura laughed. "You know that I'm only joking Li."

Li rolled his eyes and sighed. "Why must you always make fun of me?"

Sakura smiled brightly. "It's a hobby."

They walked along together in silence for a few minutes before Li started talking again.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yeah Li."

"What was it you wanted to talk with me about earlier.

Sakura blushed lightly. "It was nothin' important."

Li gave her a stern look. "If it weren't important you wouldn't have brought it up today. Now tell me what you meant earlier."

"Earlier?" Sakura asked, giving him a confused look.

"Yeah." Li gave her a sly look. "Something about your preferences?"

Sakura turned scarlet. "Oh…that…"

"Yeah. Now what did you mean by it?"

Sakura sighed, her blush now only a light pink hew. "It's about Madison…"

Li waited for Sakura to elaborate, but after a while he realized that without him probing she wouldn't say another word. "Well…?"

Sakura decided to try another approach. "You know how when you first arrived I had a crush on you, right?"

Li nodded. "Oh course I remember," he said. "How could I forget?" he muttered under his breath.

"And that since then my attractions to you have been waning and now were just friends?" Sakura asked, looking up at the branches above them.

"Yeah."

Sakura sighed. "Have you also noticed that me and Madison have been hanging out a lot more?"

Li nodded. "Actually now that you mention it, I've noticed you and Madison hanging out a lot more with each other; but what does that have to do with anything?"

Sakura blushed light pink, but did not answer Li.

"Sakura?" Li walked quietly beside Sakura, thinking over what she had said. A few moments later it finally clicked. Li gave Sakura a bewildered look. "You… and Madison…!"

Sakura turned scarlet. Her shoes looked very interesting at that moment.

Li breathed deeply before letting it out slowly. 'So Sakura was a lesbian. It shouldn't bother me that much,' Li thought. 'I mean when I first met her and Madison I thought they were lovers I shouldn't be very surprised. And what does it matter, it's not like I'm not gay.' Li continued to walk in silence, looking up at the trees and clouds. "Sakura?"

Sakura looked up from her shoes. "Yeah?"

Li cleared his throat. "I just want to say that … um, I support you. Do what you feel is right in your heart."

Sakura stopped walking. "Li…?"

Li stopped and turned to look at Sakura. "You probably expected me to ridicule you, but then I would be ridiculing myself. What would be the point of that? I just want you to be happy." Li paused looking up above them. "If Madison makes you happy then I'm more then happy to support you." Sakura smiled brightly. "Thanks a lot Li. You don't know how much that means to me."

"You have no idea." Li muttered.

"Nani?"

"Nothing." Li turned to look down the street and sighed. "Hey!"

Sakura watched Li for a few moments, and then she grabbed his arm and began to drag him down the street. "Come on. It's time for tea."

Li groaned. 'And here I thought that she forgot.' Li sighed. "I can walk on my own you know, Sakura."

Sakura smiled at him. "I know, but you'll crawl to get there and then you'll be late."

Li rolled his eyes. "I was going to be fashionably late."

Sakura snorted. "You were to unfashionably skip out," she said as they entered the front yard.

"I'm not that cold or stupid Sakura."

"Good." Sakura replied, dragging him up the steps. "But I just want to make sure that you don't chicken out." She rang to doorbell before going back down the stairs. "Have fun at tea Li." With a quick thumbs' up to Li, she disappeared around the corner.

"Damn manipulating busy body," Li mumbled under his breath. Hearing the door opening behind him he turned, his greeting of 'hello' sticking in his throat.

"Hello Li, won't you come in?"

TBC


	11. Eli's Dilemma

Chapter 11: Your suppose to be cool, not act like a fool

Li and Eli stood on the doorstep for a few moments just starring at each other. Thankfully Li's higher brain function gave him a kick in the head reminding him to be polite.

"Uh… H-hi, Eli!" Li squeaked out. (yes I know, men don't squeak.) Clearing his throat after hearing the high pitch of his voice he tired talking again. "I'd love to come in."

Eli gave him a slight bow and gave a sweep of his hand to indicate for him to come in.

Walking past Eli, Li gave him a brief smile before talking a glance around to see where he could put his shoes at.

As if reading his thoughts, " The cubby for your shoes is on your left and I already have slippers waiting for you." Eli said, and walked by him to stand next to the stair case.

Li glanced around and noticed everything was as Eli had said and quickly changed shoes before glancing up at Eli, who was smiling at him. Li sucked in a quick breath of air at that smile, feeling slightly dazed by the beauty of it.

Eli started walking down the hall to the left of the stair case waving at Li to follow him. "We'll have tea outside in the garden, if that 's okay. It's so beautiful out."

Li nodded his head, still struck dumb by the smile Eli had given him. "Um… that's fine with me. Do you need me to carry anything?"

Eli gave him a timid look through his eyelashes. "If you wouldn't mind setting up the blanket outside while I get the tea that would really help."

Li blushed a lit pink color in wonder. He'd thought that the smile was dazzling the look he was just given sent molten hot lava running through his veins, due south. Wasn't he suppose to be here for a friendly afternoon tea? Why did thoughts of jumping him and making him moan his name have such appeal now? "It's no problem at all! Just show me--" Eli cut him off by handing him a blanket that he had grabbed out of the closet while he'd been talking. "Alright. Anywhere specific you want me to set it up?"

Eli shook his head and gave him a push into the living room area. "It doesn't matter. I'll go get the tea." Giving him a small wave he walked further down the hall.

Li gave a sigh, and gave himself a mental kick before heading outside through the back door. How could he be such an idiot!? 'All I've been doing the whole time since I've walked through the door is practically stare at him. He must think I'm a total spaz or something.' He thought to himself, looking around the extravagate garden. "Sweet Kami! He's got his own private jungle back here! Privacy is one thing he _doesn't_ have to worry about. "

Picking an area that was shade by a tree, but still let enough light through the leaves, he set up the blanket and sat down and started to think while he still had a few minutes to himself. What was he going to do? Things had to change, and quickly. He couldn't keep starring like he never saw Eli before. It was rude, and it was bound to make Eli uncomfortable after awhile. And that was another thing, maybe he was coming on to strong back there, even though he didn't say anything. Li was pretty sure just by looking at his stupid face that Eli could probably tell just how love struck he was.

It was time to come up with a battle plan. Something that they could talk about maybe that wouldn't have him starring like a idiot. Maybe they could talk about the cards. No that wouldn't work, he might think I'm trying to critize him or something. We could talk about Sakura. That idea was rejected as well. Talking about her may make Eli think he liked her or something and that wouldn't do. School? No. The past? Defiantly out. Li sighed. Thinking of things to talk about was much harder then he thought.

Taking another glance around the garden he gave himself a mental shrug. Maybe he ought to just leave it. Whatever comes, comes and he would just go with the flow. That still didn't really solve the problem of him practically drooling over the man, but he was going to try to keep a level head the best way he could. Eli probably wouldn't take well to being jump, by him of all people. He was straight after all.

TBC

This chapter and the next are going to be the last 1st person view then I'll change to 3rd. I know there have been comments about me finishing this story so I'm going to try to finish it in the next couple of weeks. Thanks for all the support.


	12. Cool or Fool?

Chapter 10: Eli's Dilemma

Eli surveyed himself in the mirror. The Khaki's fit smug around his waist and hip with the green shirt slightly tucked in with the top 3 buttons undone. Eli gave his reflection a wink. "He won't be able to resist me."

"Master Eli!"

Eli left his room and went down the hall and into the kitchen. Suppi was waiting patiently for him.

Suppi gave him a once over. "The shirt brings out your eyes."

Eli smiled. "Thanks."

Suppi turned to the island where a tray with teapot, cups, plates, pastries, sugar and cream bowls were set up and ready to go. "Everything is set up and ready to go. There's a heating spell on the teapot and there's more tea on the stove as well as extra pastries on the counter." Turning back, he looked at Eli. "Ruby has already left and I'm going to leave as soon as Li arrives--"

Eli's smile disappeared, replaced by the beginning of panic. "Leave? Why are you leaving?"

Suppi arched an eyebrow. "Why would I stay? You won't need me here."

Eli opened and closed his mouth a few times, no sound coming out. Taking a deep breath he tried to talk again. "But—but… you can't just leave me here with just Li." Eli tried to think of a quick excuse make at least Suppi stay since Ruby had already left. Then his thought clicked. "What if there's an emergency with the cards or something."

Suppi smirked. "Do you have such little faith in us, master?"

Eli blushed in embarrassment. "That's not what I meant. I have great faith in your and Ruby's ability to tke care of anything—"

"Then I don't see where the problem is. I'll just go then." Suppi gave a brief wave and quickly left through the window.

"Wai—" Eli sighed watching Suppi fly away. Turning away from the window he walked over to the counter, taking a quick sniff of the tea that was made. "Mmm. They made mint tea, one of Li's favorites, good."

Walking out into the hall he stopped and checked himself over in the mirror. "I can do this. It's just Li. We have tea all the time together." Suddenly the bell rang. Jumping slightly from the sound he took a deep breath to fortify himself. "Everything will be fine," he told himself, smoothing the front of his shirt he went to go open the door.

TBC


	13. Am I out of my mind?

Chapter 12: Am I out of my mind?

Eli walked away with a slight wave to Li. Walking into the kitchen Eli closed the door behind him before letting out a subdued moan and knocking the back of his head against the door.

"What am I doing?" Eli asked himself, with a sigh. "I'm acting like a bitch in heat or something. Could I have come on to him any stronger?"

With his head down and his hands hanging loosely at his side he walked over to the counter where Ruby and Suppi had left the tea for him.

"I have to be better then this. I'm not a slut or desperate for sex or anything." Touching the side of the tea pot to make sure it was hot he started setting up the delicacies that were left out.

Nothing was turning out the way he wanted it to. But really, could you blame him when Li looked so _hot!_ He looked absolutely yummy in all the red he was wearing, and the blush didn't make matters any easier.

Eli clutched his fist tightly in front of his chest. "I can do this! I won't flirt with him so obviously. I can be subtle; I do it all the time." Eli bit his lip in thought. 'But somehow I've got to get a confession out of him that he likes me and I have to somehow tell him I like him as well.' Eli sighed unhappily at that thought. 'And the reason for that is of course…' "That Li, even though he is the heir of the Sharon family he can be so dense about simple matters of the heart. Even though I really don't have room to talk." He thought about Tomoyo and then shook his head he giving himself a sad smile. "But everything will happen today whether I want it to or not. And I will make sure that everything is clear between us form the beginning."

Picking up the tray with the tea set on it, Eli head out into the living room and to the back door to look for Li, and see where he choose to have the tea service.

"Now where did he go? The garden's not that big." Looking around he spotted Li sitting under the tree looking deep in thought. 'I wonder what he's thinking about.' Eli gave a slight chuckle at the ideas running through his head. 'He's always so serious about everything. When we finally become lovers I'll change that somehow.' With a smile Eli walked over to the blanket where Li was sitting.

TBC

This chapter next chapter going to be 3rd person just to make my life easier and harder at the same time. I'm not sure if the slash is going to be in the next chapter or not, but I'll keep you informed.


End file.
